A touch-sensitive computing device may utilize a touch sensor and a display device to enable user interaction with a graphical user interface. Touch sensors may utilize any of a number of technologies to detect touch inputs, including capacitive, resistive and optical technologies. Likewise, users may make inputs with various different touch input probes, such as one or more styluses and/or human digits.